1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for two-shot molding a crash pad in which a passenger side air bag door region is more flexible than other regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A crash pad is an interior part, which is disposed in front of a driver's seat and is also called an instrument panel or a dashboard. A crash pad is typically fabricated using a two-shot molding method, in which two types of resins are sequentially poured into a mold, so that a passenger side air bag door (“PAB door”) can be more flexible than other regions of the crash pad.
When conventional two-shot molding is used to form a crash pad, a groove is formed by a second resin feed line in the surface of the central portion of the PAB door. In order to improve the aesthetic appearance, a cap or trim piece must be used to conceal the groove. However, the addition of such a cap to the PAB door makes it difficult to reduce the cost of the part.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.